


Fama Merecida

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não desafie o Kyoto Wyvern. A fama dele é merecida.





	Fama Merecida

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic feita para o Tributo Dia do Sexo 2017, do Need for Fic. Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Yaoi/Slash, MxM relationship, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Minos de Griffon, Smut, Ficlet.  
> Advertências: Palavras chulas, menção a sexo entre homens.  
> Beta-reader Akane Mitsuko 
> 
> Notas: Queen de Alraune é de áries. Minos de Griffon também. Radamanthys de Wyvern é escorpiano. Dizem as lendas, e astrólogos, que a atração sexual entre arianos e escorpianos beira a insanidade. Esse foi meu plot básico que virou outra coisa, como sempre U_U

Ele sabia que não deveria brincar com fogo. Ou melhor, com lava fervente. Mas sua impetuosidade o fazia cometer atos que beiravam a loucura.

 

Ser um ariano com gênio forte já lhe dera muitas dores de cabeça, mas agora... Agora ele estava bem encrencado.

 

Por que fora se meter justamente a provocar aquele homem? Sabia que o sujeito era difícil, arrogante, mandão, genioso...

 

“Não sabe brincar, não desça para o playground. Creio que é isso que dizem na superfície.” Os olhos de dourado ígneo de Radamanthys fizeram Minos de Griffon se arrepiar inteiro.

 

“Ora, não sei qual é o seu problema, era apenas uma brincadeira.” Minos sentia-se perdido. Estavam a sós, numa missão a que ele exigira ir com Radamanthys de Wyvern, o Kyoto do Inferno mais feroz do submundo.

 

Em qualquer sentido.

 

“Brincadeira? Você falou em alto e bom som para seus soldados que ia me ensinar o que era ser um macho bom de cama e que você era irresistível. Estou esperando.” Em pé, na frente da cama, vestindo apenas uma toalha na cintura, o Kyoto era impressionante. E enorme.

 

Não pelos cinco centímetros a mais de altura. Eram os doze quilos a mais de músculos... E que músculos.

 

Radamanthys era o que se poderia chamar de carne de pescoço. Não que Minos não fosse diabólico, difícil e cretino também.

 

“Estávamos bebendo num bar e ouvi Queen de Alraune suspirando sua paixão sexual por você e dizendo que não existia ninguém no meikai tão gostoso e competente na cama.” Minos revirou os olhos, irritado. Ele e sua impulsividade ariana BURRA!

 

“Sei. E ficou com vontade de tirar a história a limpo? Se estava querendo tanto dar essa bunda pra mim era só aparecer no castelo e dizer. Não sou de frescuras.” Wyvern colocou o copo de uísque que bebia numa mesinha de apoio no quarto do hotel onde estavam hospedados e escondidos para um serviço a Hades.

 

“Ei, quem foi que disse que eu vou dar pra você? Está me estranhando por acaso?” Um sorrisinho cínico e fios de cosmo em profusão nas mãos perigosas. “Gosta de ser amarrado?”

 

Radamanthys sorriu de volta e arrancou a toalha do corpo. Antes que Minos pudesse pensar, agarrou-o num beijo úmido e quente, colando o corpo nu ao do outro, que ainda estava vestindo calça e camiseta.

 

Minos arfou e gemeu, especialmente porque as mãos de Radamanthys apertavam sua bunda, abrindo-a e fechando-a com força, afastando e juntando as duas nádegas, enquanto uma potente ereção se esfregava no pênis agora bem acordado do ariano.

 

Griffon descolou as bocas com um gemido alto e tentou se concentrar e prender Radamanthys, mas não havia espaço entre eles.

 

“Se quiser me prender, irá fazê-lo me prendendo a você e isso é exatamente o que eu quero.” Radamanthys agora sussurrava enquanto chupava o pescoço alvo e se esfregava ritmicamente no pau duro do outro. “Você já está durinho. Aposto que está gotejando de tesão e melando essa calça. Tira logo de uma vez. Eu não vou falar novamente.”

 

“Você pensa que manda em mim? Eu não sou um dos seus subordinados!” Minos moveu as mãos enroscando fios no pescoço de Radamanthys e começou a apertar. “Solte-me.”

 

Rápido como um Kyoto sabia ser, Radamanthys baixou as calças de Minos e começou a masturba-lo num ritmo intenso. “Duro e gostoso. Doido pra gozar. Se quiser me enforcar, vá em frente, eu não vou parar.”

 

Cretino. Mandão. Insuportável.

 

Delicioso.

 

Minos estava de olhos arregalados. Sentia tanto tesão que não conseguia se concentrar o bastante para manter os fios no pescoço do outro Kyoto. Quando Radamanthys lambeu sua boca lascivamente ficou impossível aguentar. Soltou seus fios e beijou o inglês com fúria.

 

Quando voltaram daquela missão, Minos suspirava pelos cantos. A fama do Kyoto de Wyvern era merecida.

 


End file.
